


The Y Men

by harmlessmelody37



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, as may relationships, superhero au, title may change as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessmelody37/pseuds/harmlessmelody37
Summary: Mark Fischbach is the son of two world renowned superheros, with plans to graduate and follow in their footsteps. But things don't go to plan and he ends up in a supplementary course for superheros in training who are just straight up not suited for the job. stuck with a bunch of oddballs and so sure that he doesn't belong there, Mark might be in for more than he bargained for.





	The Y Men

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever proper story or fanfic!!!! 
> 
> I'm not particularly confident in my writing ability and I apologize if it feels rushed but this idea was really stuck in my head and I just had to get it out!!! 
> 
> In future chapters I may switch pov and I'm not sure whether there'll be any shipping in this yet so well see how that goes, but please enjoy!! (and please give any constructive criticism that'll help me get better at writing!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever proper story and fanfic!!!!
> 
> I'm not particularly confident in my writing ability and I apologize if it feels rushed but this idea was really stuck in my head and I just had to get it out!!!
> 
> In future chapters I may switch pov and I'm not sure whether there'll be any shipping in this yet so well see how that goes, but please enjoy!! (and please give any constructive criticism that'll help me get better at writing!!)

Dear Mark Fischbach,

We are sorry to inform you that you have failed the following course: Superhuman studies and Real life conformities. 

To pass this course you must score a minimum of 75/100 on the end of year exam. You scored 73/100.

Due to this, you will be transferred to a recovery studies unit starting next semester.

Please confer with your tutor for further information.

Sincerely,  
Susan Sellers  
(Dean of faculty)

 

Mark stared. 

Failed? He failed? How is that possible? He worked so hard, passed the practical assessment with flying colours; he thought he had it in the bag…

L.A.s university courses for “specials” were among the top rated in the world. Young adults with supernatural abilities from all over applied for the chance to attend the university. Because not only was it highly rated, but it was the quickest and most sure fired way to get your name known as a real life superhero.

Mark of course had been accepted into the course with flying colours. Not only did he have some incredibly famous full time superhero parents (who had contacts within the university might I add), he had also inherited both of their superpowers.  
The mix of his dads shadow manipulation and his mums super strength had made him an incredibly strong and gifted student, and both the class and teachers seemed to fawn over him endlessly.

Maybe he had let it get to his head a bit, but really, why shouldn’t he? He was on the straight and narrow route to become a full time superhero just like his parents. Everything was going to be perfect.

Or so he had thought.

 

“I failed…”

they were the first words hed uttered for fifteen minutes, the reality hadn’t sunk in yet.

His mum rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh sweetie, im so sorry…”

“I failed!?”

Mark stood up abruptly from the table his family were sitting at and started pacing angrily.

“This doesn’t make sense! How could I have failed?”

His parents sent worried glances to each other.

“well…” His mother started carefully “it was only by two points, these things do happen to the best of us dear.”

“But not to you guys!” Mark gestured at them both. “And it shouldn’t be happening to me! There’s gotta be something gone wrong here, right!?”

there was a tentative silence where neither or his parents knew what to say, this had after all never happened to any of them before.

Mark looked at them both, waiting for an some kind of response. When he didn’t get one, he stopped pacing, and sighed.

“Look, there’s obviously been some kind of misunderstanding. I’ll go talk with the tutors tomorrow about it ok?”

His parents seemed to relax at that response, and mark did too. Though he knew his parents would never say, they had their own expectations of him, and failing his entire subject by a few measly points was a shock to all of them.  
But as he lay there in bed that night a thought over the day, he convinced himself that it really was one big misunderstanding. Yeah…he’d go in tomorrow, show them the letter, and they’d realize what a huge mistake they had made.

He fell asleep with that notion in his mind, and woke up the next morning well rested and determined.

It all went horribly wrong from there.


End file.
